【Supergirl】you are safe here with me
by ipip
Summary: 阴沉的天空，稀稀拉拉的雨，故障的交通灯，焦躁的行人，从路边冲出的小男孩，打滑失控的车轮… "砰"，金属板凹陷的声音。 小男孩睁开眼，看到的是积水的地面，接着，他听到一个轻快的声音在上方："嘿，现在你安全了。"他抬起头向后看，"噢！Supergirl？！"他兴奋的叫着。 来自氪星的，穿着红色披风的超级英雄把夹在腰间的小男孩放了下来，做了个鬼脸当回应。 "Kiera！"—这是来自五个街区外的CATCO大楼总裁办公室内的传唤。 "哦，我得走了。答应我下一个路口别用跑的。" Supergirl起身跃入空中的瞬间，下巴突然感到刺痛，她不自觉的发出轻吟。不过一切都发生的太快，地面上没有人看到。


**you are safe here with me**

阴沉的天空，稀稀拉拉的雨，故障的交通灯，焦躁的行人，从路边冲出的小男孩，打滑失控的车轮…

"砰"，金属板凹陷的声音。

小男孩睁开眼，看到的是积水的地面，接着，他听到一个轻快的声音在上方："嘿，现在你安全了。"他抬起头向后看，"噢！Supergirl？！"他兴奋的叫着。

来自氪星的，穿着红色披风的超级英雄把夹在腰间的小男孩放了下来，做了个鬼脸当回应。

"Kiera！"—这是来自五个街区外的CATCO大楼总裁办公室内的传唤。

"哦，我得走了。答应我下一个路口别用跑的。"

Supergirl起身跃入空中的瞬间，下巴突然感到刺痛，她不自觉的发出轻吟。不过一切都发生的太快，地面上没有人看到。

"怎么了？"这次声音来自Supergirl右耳中的联络器，发问者是她的人类养姐Alex。

"大概早上被你打的。"外星妹妹在回应的同时已经换好Kara的日常着装，"所以，晚上你最好带着甜甜圈过来找我。"说完，她摘掉耳机，戴上眼镜，走出安全通道。

Cat在布置完冗长繁杂的任务后，抬头瞥了一下她的助理，然后翻着白眼说到："你那永远也梳不利索的头发我已经懒得说了，但是下次把脸上的番茄酱擦干净了再进我的办公室。"她的视线收回到桌面的文件不再看愣住的Kara。"快去取版面设计，别戳在这里，番茄酱少女！"

"我还什么都没吃呢。"Kara小声嘀咕着走到好友Winn的办公桌前。"我脸上有东西吗？"

"哇哦，你的下巴…呃，那是血吗？"Winn抽出纸巾递过去，"你刚才去干嘛了？"

Kara一边擦拭伙伴用手指过的地方一边说："先是抓了两个劫匪，然后从树上救了一只猫，回来的时候顺路阻拦了一辆失控的车子。"

"好的，现在干净了，嗯，看起来没事。"

"我得给Alex打个电话。"

DEO总部内的大屏幕上迅速闪烁着时时监控信息，看上去今天哪里都是阴沉沉的。

"我的手没事，我没受伤。"Alex皱着眉，对着听筒继续说到："你最好过来让我检查一下，马上。"

"嘿，别紧张。也许是我起飞的时候撞到虫子了。"

"你之前有感觉到疼痛，而且大多数昆虫的血液都不是红色…"

"科普时间结束，高速公路上有连环车祸，我先过去了！"

Alex无奈的叹着气收起手机，一旁的Hank挑了挑眉毛，"担心她最近吸收的阳光不够，能力失常？"

"她不擅长节制，总是过度消耗自己。她根本不懂怎么保护自己。"

"在这点上，你们两姐妹很像。"Hank没有给Alex留下反驳的机会便转身去审讯室了，在对下属宣布2小时内不要打扰他之前，嘱咐了准备"太阳能床"的事宜。

Alex继续盯着监控墙，捕捉Supergirl的身影—那个强壮的女孩正在撕开被撞巴士的车顶—她想了想，觉得有必要整理Kara这几天的活动情况，防患于未然。Alex调出一些能够搜集到的视频，刚发生过车祸的路口摄像头拍到令她起疑的画面：Supergirl起飞时，街边的巷子里出现了不自然的光点？凭借高级特工的经验，Alex判断出那是开枪的瞬间。她不禁紧张起来，立刻呼叫正在忙碌中的妹妹，却得到"你一定是眼花了…我要马上回办公室，Cat要的生菜卷还没送到！"这样的回答。Alex决定去现场看看，否则她无法安心。

Alex很快便驱车赶到现场，她在街边进行观察后开始模拟当时的情况，并推测"弹壳"的落点—果然，她找到了，看起来是自制的子弹。Alex将证物小心的收好后，发现对面的箱子里似乎有个鬼鬼祟祟的男人。她握着配枪接近，发现那人似乎正在烦躁的翻找东西，他粗暴的把垃圾桶踢倒。

"你在找什么？！"Alex谨慎的接近，并发问。

回答者的口气出乎意料的软弱，表情也与上一秒判若两人。"没，没什么…什么都没有。"

Alex没有松懈，她已经学会不要轻易相信陌生人。"把手放到我能看见的位置。"她命令到。

"我，我真的没有做坏事。没，没有。我，发，发誓，发誓…"男人举起了双手，他看起来高大强壮，现在却是一脸要哭了的样子。

"回答我，你在找什么？子弹吗？"

"你他妈的是条子还是什么！"男人又变的粗暴，并扑了过来。

这个男人虽然强健，但身手并不灵活，Alex很轻松的躲过他的冲撞，并给了他脖颈重重一击，这应该足以让他昏迷数小时。Alex将配枪收回腰间，扫视男人刚才翻找过的地方，一颗小小的绿色碎片进入视野。"氪石？"她正准备捡起碎片，听到身后的男人爬起来向这边重来，她迅速回身备战，不料竟踩到了香蕉皮滑倒了…虽然这样恰巧避免了正面伤害，但却把枪摔了出去。

男人抢先一步抓起了抢，他瞄准Alex的头，泪流满面。"对不起，真的，对…对不起。我，我没想到会变成这样。"

"好的，我知道。"Alex慢慢的坐正身体。"你是在找氪石吗？"

"别动！你他妈的知道什么？！"男人的言语中参杂着粗鄙的词汇和形容。"你跟那个穿红尿布像苍蝇一样乱飞的蠢货什么关系？！"

"你嘴巴放干净点！"Alex感到愤怒。"不许那样说她！"

"你他妈的管我？我崩了你！"

虽然这样说着，但男人似乎并不会使用DEO特工的配枪，他没有找到保险栓，扣不动扳机。

Alex暗暗舒了一口气，她开始小心的摸索上衣口袋里的手机。

"对不起，我，我…"男人像是在对抗什么，满脸通红，脖子生的青筋暴起。他继续用带着哭腔的声音说到："我们必须，必须先结束这一切。"随后，他道着歉掏出了电击棒。

Alex感到大腿内侧猛烈的刺痛，眼前黑了下去。她在失去意识前想着：看样子今晚不能给那家伙带甜甜圈了。

回到CATCO的Kara被老板嘲讽并指挥一通后猛地坐到座位上，害的Winn和James差点认为那椅子会因此爆掉。这时，Kara的手机又响了，号码是Alex。

"我的大姐姐，你不要…哦，Hank？你为什么拿着Alex的手机？出什么事情了，她还好吗？！"

在巷子里环顾的Hank说到："她失踪了。就在你不久前阻止车祸的路口。我在这里捡到她的手机。"

"她去那里做什么？！哦，天哪，这都怪我没听她的话…"

"冷静。"Hank盯着一只正在翻食垃圾的流浪狗继续说到："现场没有血迹，Alex应该并没有遇害。"

"但是她可能受伤了！我要去找她！"

Kara挂断电话，风一样的离开，留下满脸困惑的两个队友面对Cat的质问："Kiera呢？"

"呃，嗯，她…嗯，草莓味的冰激凌促销，所以她吃多了，呃，她闹肚子了，所以，她在厕所。"Winn费力的挤出了一个理由。

"呵。"Cat冷笑一声，"这到真像她能做出来的事。但是你说谎的能力太差了。"

"呃…"

"去接Carter。"

"我？"

"是的，这是对你包庇Kiera的惩罚。"Cat转身走了两步停下，回过头来说："你可以给Carter买个草莓冰激凌。"

James忍住没有笑出声音。

"别笑了，过来给我接电话。"

Kara冒着雨在空中急速飞行，叨念着"Alex，叫我，我一定能听到…你不能…不，你不许出事！"

"Supergirl，我命令你立刻回DEO。"

"我拒绝。Hank，我知道你也担心Alex，这时候你可以自私的使用我的超能力做调查！"

Hank翻弄着手中装着绿色碎片的玻璃试管，"我也很担心你。我们的潜在敌人拥有氪石。你的境况可能比Alex还要危险。"

"什么…所以，我早上真的被人袭击？"

"是的，应该是用的小口径手枪。

"那他的枪法真是够烂的。"Kara说着摸了摸下巴。

"我看到了Alex调出的录像，当发现她不在DEO后就对立刻对她的手机进行了定位，并去了现场。据我所知，Alex遭到点击后，被那个男人带走了。"

"那个男人长什么样子？"

"无法确定，视野太模糊，我只能听清楚电击的声音。"

"你们不是有很多能分析图像的设备么！"

"那个巷子里没有监控系统，我读取了一只狗的思维。"

"唔…真有你的…"

"别告诉Alex，我不想失去上司的威严。"

"好吧，那你只好允许我继续在外搜查了。"

"保持联络。我会继续想办法搜集线索的。"

Hank收线后又去漱了一次口，虽然他明确的知道嘴里那股垃圾味并不真实存在。

Alex重拾意识，她发现自己不能动—并不是因为电击的伤害，而是被用强力的封箱胶带牢牢的固定在一个沙发椅上。她试着晃动身体，笨重的沙发椅与地面摩擦发出声响。

"你，你醒了…"那个男人从对面的沙发上坐起身来，把电击棒放到脚边。"会不会，会不会太紧，你不舒服？"他犹豫着要不要走过来。"我怕，怕会影响你的呼吸，所以，身体没有捆绑…我没有碰你的身体…尽量没有…"

"这是什么地方？"Alex问到。

"一个，我现在住的地方，嗯，废弃的仓库。这里挺干净的，我经常打扫。"

Alex迅速的检视周围。这个男人说的没错，这里并不脏，只是很空旷。偌大的空间内，只在她们所在的中央区域摆了一组破沙发，一张堆着很多东西的桌子，还有一个双开门的立柜，以及困住自己的沙发椅。Alex还发现了奇怪的地方，就是所有东西的使用痕迹都是一部分整齐并带着童真，一部分杂乱甚至损毁，就像是酒鬼的地盘。

"我很抱歉带你来这里…但我不得不这么做，是你自己不好…我本来，只想…杀…"男人十分艰难的拼出"杀"这个字，他继续说："Supergirl…和你无关的。可你偏偏在我回收子弹的时候出现…"

"你想伤害她？你为什么要这样做？！"话一出口，Alex便后悔了，她觉得自己太过激动，冒失，失去了平日的冷静。

"你他妈的别对我大呼小叫的！"男人突然逼近Alex，双眼充满通红的血丝，脸上都是汗水。"不要逼我敲烂你的脸！"他举起了暴着青筋的拳头。

"好的。"Alex轻声回应。"我没有冒犯你的意思。你可以接受我的道歉吗？"她谨慎的观察男人的表情变化。

"哦，不。嗯，我是说你不用道歉，是我不好…"男人又变的唯唯诺诺。"我会，会失控…"他显得很无措。

"没关系，我妹妹也很容易失控。"Alex的嘴角上扬，露出很好看的微笑。"我会注意我的语气的。告诉我你的名字好吗？"

"Buffalo。"

"哦，挺适合你的。你很强壮。"Alex打量着对方的身形，她在想，等下找到机会攻击这个男人，要用出比平常多2-3倍的杀伤力才行。"我希望我之前没有伤到你，Buffalo。"

"没事，就像你说的，我很强壮，你并没有弄伤我。"大个子有点害羞的摸摸被撞击过的脖子。

"可以和我说说为什么想…"Alex觉得Buffalo不喜欢"杀"这个词，这可能是个会导致他失控的点。她顿了顿，改口说到："她做了什么令你不开心的事情吗？你似乎对她有一些严重的负面情绪。"

"她，她很好…她救过我的命！"

Alex点点头，"是的，她救过很多的人。"

"也包括我。她真的，嗯，很好。Supergirl很好。我收集了很多她的新闻，我还做了这个…"Buffalo从桌上拿了他的笔记本给Alex看，因为胶水的缘故，纸张变得不那么平整，翻动时发出咔咔的声响。"她阻止了很多犯罪，她让很多不好的人受到惩罚…她是个，是个…"Buffalo在努力的组织语言。

"她是个英雄。"Alex带着些许自豪的做着补充。

"狗屁！"Buffalo吼着。"狗屁狗屁狗屁！她就是个什么都做不好的蠢货！她毁了我的生活！她毁了这个城市！英雄？！狗屁！她根本就是灾星！"Buffalo把笔记本用力的摔在地上，并踩了上去。"连救一只猫都需要穿着可笑紧身衣的外星人？这个城市还他妈的有什么尊严？！我的人生都他妈的被这个没有自制力红裙子白痴毁了！她知道她救个熊孩子他妈的会害的别人的汽车要进维修厂么？！没有她之前，一切都很好，现在真他妈的是越来越糟！我要杀了她，杀了她！"

Alex被这突如其来的爆发吓了一跳，但立刻镇静下来。虽然她无法忍受Buffalo对Kara的言语攻击，但这次她稳住了情绪，用尽量平和的口吻说到："她确实犯过一些错误，并在无意中给他人造成了困扰…所以，她对你做了什么？你刚才说，她救过你。"

"…是的…"Buffalo停止了疯狂的踩踏，他喘着粗气，汗水浸湿了他的连体工装。他小心的捡起笔记本，擦拭上面的土。"…她是个值得尊敬的人。她救了我…我差点死掉…"

"狗屁！就是因为她我才他妈的差点死了！"

Alex耐心的引导，"深呼吸Buffalo，我希望你告诉我发生了什么事，Buffalo。"

"呼…我正在吃饭的餐馆发生了火灾…我们都跑出来了，但是火势很猛。Supergirl赶来了，她使用了冰冻呼吸…"

"蠢货！她根本没能控制好，她吹得方向不对，不但助长了火势，还引爆了液化气罐！爆炸了你懂么，轰！Supergirl让事情变得更严重了，我眼看着爆炸物想我飞来，我满眼都是红色！"

"那是Supergirl的披风，她用身体帮我挡住了危险。虽然…虽然我还是受了点轻伤…"

这让Alex想起了她和Kara小时候的一件事：Kara因为怕树上的积雪砸到Alex就推了她一把，然后可怜的姐姐却因此跌进了冰冷的湖中…虽然妹妹很快把她捞起来并急速送回家洗热水澡，但新手机完全报销了。

"你没有在听我说话！"Buffalo咆哮。

"我在听。"Alex说："她的行动确实常常令人感到头痛，但是她正在慢慢的成长…"

"成长？！我可不想他妈的拿命给她当陪练！我必须要制裁她！"

"你根本…你根本不了解她的付出！"Alex觉得自己是咬着牙才没有对Buffalo恶言相向的。

"你那边有新的情况吗？"Kara说完吸了吸鼻子。

"灰色的连体工装。我猜他的藏身处附近有Pizza店。我刚识别出那个人身上有浓重的Mozzarella和Parmesan起司的味道，还有番茄酱和腊肠。"Hank在讲话的同时在电子地图上圈出可能的目标地点。

"哦，你真是借了个好鼻子，我觉得我现在什么也闻不见。"

"你感冒了？"

"超能力还在，只是有点冷。这雨什么时候才能停？"

"你的能力正在衰减，立即停止无意义的全城透视扫描和监听，我会为你提供地点。"

"…我希望Alex能喊我，无论是Supergirl还是Kara我都能分辨出来的，但是我听不到她的声音，我很担心她…"她不甘心的关闭超级听觉，让充斥在整个城市的落雨声和嘈杂的人声逐渐减小。

"她就是因为知道你能分辨出来，才会避免提到你。"

"为什么？！"

"因为对方手里有氪石，她怕你受伤。"

"笨蛋！"

"你们姐妹俩都是。"Hank根据Supergirl的所在位置列出了几个目标地点的搜查顺序，"你要相信Alex的能力和判断力，就像她相信你一样。"

"我知道。"

"你如果有发现不要擅自行动，等我支援。"

"看情况吧。"

Buffalo撕碎贴满Supergirl报道的本子后似乎平复了不少，他气呼呼的坐回沙发上，并拿了一块冷Pizza。

"你从哪里弄到的绿色石头？"Alex问。

"去地下黑市什么都他妈能买到，消息也好，东西也好，只要你想！相信我，想弄死红斗篷的人他妈的不止我一个。"

"你弄到了多少？"

"只有一小块，这东西他妈的贵死了！要不然我才不会去回收。"Buffalo舔掉手指上的番茄酱，展示他搞到的两种氪石子弹—通体绿色的小圆球和浅色的普通弹头—和土制手枪。"这破枪的准头太他妈的差，火力也不够，浪费了今天早上轰死她的好机会！你这把枪看起来倒是不错。告诉我怎么用？"

虽然淡淡的绿色荧光令Alex感到不安，但她判断Buffalo获得的氪石纯度很低，因为Kara仅仅是受到了能够快速愈合的擦伤…但是，如果Kara的力量因为过度消耗而逐渐衰减，那么就算是普通的子弹也会对她造成伤害…绝对不能让Kara来这里。

"你他妈的跟那个白痴是什么关系？"Buffalo摆弄着Alex的手枪。

"我在追铺她。"

"哈？"

"她…"Alex深吸了一口气，说："她害我失去了美满的家庭生活，我的父亲因她而死，我自己也被她多次伤害。"

Buffalo回到了弱的那一面，他充满同情的说："哦…我对你的遭遇，很抱歉…"

"我想，我们可以成为合作伙伴？"

"你，你的意思是…"

"我觉得我们有共同的目的。我并不想救…红斗篷。我有不错的勘察能力和调查技巧，我可以帮你锁定她的所在地，然后你去…射击她。"

"你要帮我？"

"也是帮我自己。"

"好的，我想我们…会成为不错的，伙伴。"

Alex点点头，"那么，先帮我松绑好么，我可以教你用枪。伙伴？"

"我去找剪刀，你请等我。"

Alex长长的舒了一口气后开始盘算如何迅速给予这头大水牛重重一击。

"狗屎！"Buffalo甩着被划破的手指骂出了声音。他举着生锈的剪刀来到Alex身前，"我他妈的就在这里捅你，那个蠢货不就来了吗？！我他妈的才不需要什么伙伴！"

"Buffalo，你不想伤害我，Buffalo！"Alex一边试图挣脱，一边安抚暴走的水牛。

"我不想…我他妈的想！我不能…我他妈的就是要这么做！"Buffalo如同独角戏般自言自语，自我挣扎…"我他妈的捅死你…不！"

"该死。"Alex用力扭动身体，但丝毫没有作用，她没见过质量这么好的封箱胶带。最终，她放弃了，她开始考虑自己能够忍受多大的疼痛，以及忍受多久。"Buffalo，捅我吧。我不会喊出来的。"她说。

门板被撞破的声音，崩裂的碎片甚至溅到了10米开外的Alex脸上，砸出了一个小血点。

"你他妈的每次出场不搞出点动静不行啊！"Buffalo对着门外怒吼。

"阿嚏！"这是超级英雄的回应。这个"超级动静"吹飞了桌子上的大部分杂物，Pizza上的馅料撒的到处都是。

"太好了，我不用伤害你了…伙伴…"Buffalo转过头说。

Alex大喊："Supergirl，快离开这里！"

"我就知道你他妈的不是跟我一头的，你这骗子！我先宰了你！"

Kara快速移动到Buffalo身后，拽住他的衣服往后摔了出去。她走的姐姐的身前。"Alex，你安全了。"说完，她又吸了吸鼻子，甚至咳嗽了一下。

"你快走，她有氪石！去找Hank，让他来处理。"

"他们在路上呢，马上就到。嘿，难道你不能客气点？"

"你快点把我解开，我要处理掉他身上的氪石。你不能再接近他。"Alex焦急的说着。

"别乱动，烧到你我可不管。"Kara用力眨了眨眼，几乎无法释放热视线。"呃，我还是去找剪刀吧。"

砰！碰碰！三发绿色的子弹射向红色的背影。"你们俩他妈的都去死！"

"还好披风是防弹的。"Kara皱着眉转身，"但是还是很疼的。"

"Supergirl你快走，听见了吗，走！不许再呆在这里。"

砰！

"开什么玩笑，把自己的姐姐留给一个疯子？"超级妹妹放下作为防御的披风，碎裂的氪石散落在地。

"他的子弹对于我没有致命的杀伤力！"

"我的愈合能力比你强。"

砰！

"真的，他枪法很烂。"Kara没有回头，只是那样直直的站在Alex的身前。

砰！

咔哒，咔哒。

"狗屎！"Buffalo把他用尽子弹的破枪狠狠摔在地上，七零八落。

Alex被牢牢的固定在椅子上无法动弹，她不惜余力的扭动手腕，皮肤被衣服摩擦到泛红。

"尝尝这个吧，红尿布！"

Buffalo终于误打误撞抠开了特工手枪的保险栓。

砰！

开枪的人被后坐力吓了一跳。

Kara稍稍向后退了一小步。"哦，你平常用这么猛力的武器？"她故作轻松的说着。

"是的。"Alex回应着，她看着妹妹承受攻击，却无法支援，她深感无力。

砰砰砰！

Buffalo是个烂枪手，他根本无法掌握连射，一颗乱飞的子弹击中了Alex的沙发椅。

"你闹够了！"红色的披风拖着残影—这是这位超级英雄积攒的最后一点力量—来到男人的身前踢飞了他的枪，然后一记猛力的右勾拳击出，对方被打的差点翻倒。Kara甩着疼痛的手腕，她从来没在训练时这么用力的打过Alex，她现在才知道原来普通人打架的时候自己也会疼。

大块头的Buffalo摇了摇头打算对Kara施展熊抱，采取钳制，但被姐姐一手调教出的Supergirl可不会轻易被俘，一个转身躲了过去，随后在对方的背后踹上一脚。

"嘿，大家伙，我不知道你怎么回事，但是你想伤害Alex就别怪我不客气…阿嚏！"

Buffalo抓住机会回敬了Kara一拳，并将她推倒在地，他的脸红的随时血管会爆掉一般。"杀了你，我他妈的要杀了你！"他将Kara的双手死死的扣在地上，用脚把旁边的剪刀够了过来。"我他妈的…我…"Buffalo终于拿起了尖锐的武器。"我…你…"他把剪刀指向红色的"S"。

"不，不不！我这个坏蛋！我已经伤到人了，我不能这样继续下去！"

"蠢货，她该死，我要补枪！"

"快住手！我！"

Alex借助子弹的划痕撕扯开那烦人的胶带，令自己的手脚解放出来。

"Buffalo！"

被喊到名字的大个子抬起了头，承受了猛烈的电击，直到口吐白沫，歪倒过去。

"嘿，有这东西怎么不早告诉我？"Kara有气无力的问着。

"你在流血。"

"是的，嘴角破了，我担心晚上吃东西会疼。"

"笨蛋，你中枪了。"

"呃，你这么一说…"Kara撑起身子看着她姐姐视线锁定的右肩，"大概是第三枪，还是第四枪？我不记得了…嘿，轻点，我现在感觉到疼了。"

"这颗子弹很小。纯度也不高，你能挺住。抓住我的手，起来。"Alex把热乎乎、懒洋洋的外星妹妹拖到沙发上，撕掉一个靠垫压住让她自己压住伤口。接着，她捡起地上的氪石子弹装进随身的含铅的小盒子里，再用手铐将Buffalo拷住，并将他的双脚用那个结实的封箱胶带缠了几圈。最后，Alex坐到Kara的身旁。

"我们等下能直接回家吗？我不想去DEO。"

"不行，你要接受治疗。而且要在太阳能板下照射5-8小时补充能量。"

"嘿，我有不是蓄电池…呃，我鼻子里冒血了…"

这是氪石破坏Kara免疫系统的现象。"我要马上把子弹取出来！"Alex疯狂的在Buffalo的桌子上翻找能用的工具。"会很疼，但就一下。咬着这个，别咬着自己的舌头。"她把一个和啤酒瓶差不多大的小熊软糖递给受伤的妹妹。

"哇哦，他从哪里买到的，我也想要。"

"我会给你买的，现在我需要你咬着它，听见了没？！"

"好吧，等等，你要用什么，勺子吗？嘿，这比电影里演的还要扯。"

"咬你的糖！"

"好吧。"

Alex用烈酒给勺子消了毒，然后自己也灌下一口，Kara咬着软糖皱眉，她觉得姐姐抱着瓶子喝酒的动作十分熟练，她想打趣的问问原因，但是意识已经开始模糊。

"我要动手了！"

"Kara？！"Alex试探性的叫着，没有得到回应。"Kara，你醒醒！告诉我你还活着！"她觉得眼角灼热。她拍拍妹妹冷下来的脸颊，依然没有回应。"你不能这样对我…我再也，再也不给你买甜甜圈了…"她哭出了声音—她把一切都搞砸了，她过于自信，她判断失误…

"香草，巧克力，牛奶，花生，抹茶，焦糖…"

"…什…"

"所有的口味，我都要。"

"什么？！"

"我说，所有的口味你都得给我买。"Kara对她的姐姐说。

泪流满面的Alex抄起旁边的靠垫砸在伤员的左臂上。"Kara Zor-El，你这混蛋！"

"你在生气？"妹妹鼓着嘴巴问到。

姐姐冷冷的给予否定的回答后，坐到一旁。

"得了吧，你都叫我的本名了，这就跟Eliza生气的时候会叫你Alexander一个道理。"

"你吓到我了。"Alex顿了顿继续说："我真的以为你…"她说不下去，她强忍泪水。

"我知道你能掌控一切，所以想昏过去来着。可是你居然用甜甜圈威胁我，真是过分！"

Alex觉得有点哭笑不得，到底过分的是哪一个？！这家伙真是不可理喻。

"老姐。"

"什么？"

Kara摊开右手，说："你安全了，我就在这里。"

"你也是，Supergirl！"Alex用力回握了妹妹的手。

"还有。"

"嗯？"

"我想吃布法罗辣鸡翅（Buffalo Wings）。"

Alex明确的感觉到自己翻了个白眼，她决定暂时不理这个妹妹了。


End file.
